


Not my rival anymore

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Kudos: 1





	Not my rival anymore

Pep and Jose didn't have always a good relationship with each other, they had love/hate during one moment, then they have resolved it with sex.  
They become Friend with Benefits and it's all stopped after one event.

Pep was surprised when everything has stopped, it's was meant to happen they were friends with benefits, no lovers. But their last time was weird it's was not rough sex or dom/sub it's was more slow and loving.

Pep was so distracted and forget all of this until he meets again José and all his feelings came back because true he had feelings for his ex-rival.  
It's was strange but he was so attracted to him.  
Maybe it's was Madrid and Barcelona who do this like one role for their job in Spain.

He invited Jose for one dinner at his home so they could talk in private.  
It's was so awkward but he had to ask the question "Why ?"

"Because I was never good with words except for futebol, I began to have feelings for you and I was almost sacked by Madrid so I had to stop before it's hurt us and that we will not see each other."

"You could have talked to me, we could have found one solution"

Jose was laughing and say "We weren't together, we were just friends with benefits all of this was here to forget about everything..."

"Except feelings happen" say Pep while smiling

Jose is smiling and say "Oh yes"

They have kissed this night it's wasn't rough but slow, they have continued to talk little in secret and everything.

Then later Pep said "If we start a relationship I don't want it to be like before all time rough and dom/sub"

Jose answers him by saying "It's was just role for there, here we can be what we want, we don't have the same reality now. We can be normal. And I want a normal thing too and normal relationship"

"Will you remind me of how you are when you are gentle?" says Pepe with one smile

"Of course"


End file.
